Panic at the Pub
by MistressSara
Summary: There's a robbery and rape at the bar where John's wife works. The question is... who was raped? If you haven't read Killer Reunion or Shot, you might want to do that first. JMOFC and OE. Reviews Please.
1. Chapter 1

Panic At the Pub

Author: Mistress Sara

Disclaimer: I don't own Law & Order SVU, it's not mine I just like playing with the characters. Sara Cohen-Munch is however my Original Character, you can't play with her unless you ask me first. If you haven't read the other stories, you might want to do so first so you aren't extremely confused. Enjoy the story and review please.

------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Sara Munch walked to O'Riley's Pub. It wasn't too bad of a place; she worked during the day and was usually out by 5. Like any bar they had their regulars and a good deal of tourists, not to mention a few off duty cops. Considering that officers liked to hang out there it came as a great shock when two masked men barged through the tall oak doors waving guns around.

"Everybody get down!" One of them shouted.

"We ain't kidding! Get down!" The second shouted at one of the plain-clothes officers who was reluctant to do what they were saying. It was still early; the lunch crowd hadn't come in yet so there were only a couple of people around. Probably seven all together, two of which were waitresses.

Sara was down on the ground as soon as they said to. Being married to a detective and the daughter of a cop she knew what to do in situations like this. The other waitress, Heather looked terrified, she did as they were told but was visibly shaken.

"The money!" The first man shouted, pointing his gun at Sara. "Open the register."

Sara nodded, quickly got up and rushed to the register. This was what you were suppose to do, you do what they tell you and it improves you chances of surviving. Unless of course the people with the guns are insane, then you're screwed.

"In the bag." The first one said tossing a bag into her hands. She did what they said and emptied the cash register into the garbage bag. The two of them both turned when they heard a scream.

The second gunman had grabbed Heather and was trying to force himself on her.

"Damn it, if you're gonna do that then take her into the back!" His friend shouted at him.

"Fine." He replied, grabbing Heather and dragging her into the back. Sara felt her body tense up as she realized that the man standing next to the bar was eyeing her.

"Here." She said, handing him the bag of money. It was then that she caught the eye of one of the detectives lying on the floor. He had managed to get his gun from its holster without drawing any attention to himself.

"Gee, thanks." He said sarcastically, before using the butt of his gun to knock her unconscious. She fell behind the bar and didn't come to until she heard two gunshots and a scream.

Sara tried to get up but fell back into darkness…

------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys we got a call." Fin said, hanging up his phone.

"What is it?" Elliot asked, looking up from the open file on his desk.

"Shooting at a bar. They think that two of the waitresses might have been raped, one of them was shot."

"What bar was it?" Munch asked his partner praying that he wasn't going to say the name that he dreaded.

"O'Riley's." Fin said briefly, noticing the color draining from Munch's face. "What is it?"

"That's where Sara works. Lets go." He said quickly, standing up and walking away from his desk. Olivia exchanged worried looks with Elliot and Fin then followed Munch.

John's face remained blank; he was desperate to remain calm for what he was about to confront. He silently prayed as he and Fin drove to the bar that Sara wasn't one of the waitresses who had been raped… maybe she was late for work that day or just didn't go in… Reality kept sneaking into his mind though, he knew she never skipped work unless she wasn't feeling well… she felt fine this morning…

"John, we're here." Fin said, putting the car into park.

------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please, I'll post as soon as I write it.

Note: For those who have wanted to know about higher rated versions of my stories then let me know and I'll email them to you. Right now I've only got Detectives Night Out and some little fill-ins for my John/OFC stories finished. I'm working on Killer Reunion and Shot as well as a new Olivia and Elliot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

John and Fin got out of their car and pushed through the crowd that had formed around the yellow tape. Two ambulances were parked both with their doors still open, John was looking around, hoping to see Sara somewhere among the witnesses from the bar and the uniformed officers that were questioning them. He still didn't see her.

"Munch!" Fin called to his partner, John turned to where Fin was standing to see him pointing towards the back of one of the ambulances. There he saw his wife, a paramedic was standing there putting a bandage over a cut on her forehead.

"John!" Sara exclaimed when she saw her husband making her way towards where she was. She jumped down from the back of the ambulance and ran to him.

John pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Thank God you're alright." Sara just nodded as the tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Mrs. Munch." Came the voice of a timid paramedic standing behind her. "We need to get you to the hospital."

"Uh… right." Sara said, still keeping a hold around John.

"Does she need stitches for the cut?" John asked, walking towards the ambulance with Sara.

"John… they… they need to do a rape kit… I don't think that I was… but he had knocked me out and… my skirt was hiked up when I woke up… they just want to make sure." Sara struggled to say.

"I'll come with you." He said, climbing into the back of the ambulance with his wife.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

"Fin, where'd John go? Is Sara alright?" Olivia asked, Elliot standing close behind her.

"John went to the hospital with Sara. They needed to do a rape kit on her, no one was sure if she was or not. One of the guys knocked her unconscious and from the way she was left it looked like he raped her."

"I'm going to go over to the hospital, John's not going to be able to question her." Olivia said, turning to go back towards the car.

"Just a minute." Elliot said to Fin, who was starting to get a little annoyed by everyone rushing away from him. "Liv?" He followed her towards the car. "Are you okay?" He asked looking concerned at his partner, who had also recently become his girlfriend.

"Fine… just worried about John and Sara. We know what something like this does to people.

"She's right." Came the voice of their captain from behind Elliot. "Olivia, make sure Sara's alright and then question her. John's not going to be able to interview Sara." Olivia just nodded as Cragen walked towards Fin. "I'm all right Elliot. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah." Elliot said, forcing a smile at her as she climbed into the driver's seat.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

"Hey." John said, coming into the exam room. Sara was lying on a hospital bed, wearing a paper gown. Her clothes were taken and bagged for evidence, now they were just waiting for the result of the rape kit.

"Hi." She said sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, pulling a chair up next to the bed.

"Uhm… scared." She sighed, taking hold of his hand.

"I understand that. I don't think I've ever been so scared as when Fin said there was a shooting at your bar." Sara nodded; she kept looking down as the tears began to form in her eyes. John stood up and put his arms around her, trying to calm her down. "Please don't cry." He whispered to her, kissing the top of her head.

Sara slid over in the bed so that he could sit down next to her. She leaned against his side. "I don't think that he… I mean… wouldn't I feel it if he had?"

"I don't know. We've just got to hope for the best."

She nodded again. "Uh… how's Heather?"

"She didn't make it." John said, tightening his embrace around his wife. She leaned in closer to him and let the tears silently fall. They didn't move from this position until there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Olivia.

"Hey." She said, slowly walking into the room.

"Hi Olivia." John said; Sara just nodded to Olivia.

"Captain wanted me to come down and get a statement from Sara, if you're feeling up to it."

"Sure." Sara said, somewhat reluctantly. Olivia sat down in the chair that John had been sitting in and he remained next to Sara.

"Okay, lets get started then." Olivia said, taking out her note pad and a pen.

"Excuse me." Came another voice from the door. All three looked up to see the doctor standing at the door. "Mrs. Munch, the results from your rape kit are back." He said, walking into the room.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews. There will be some more on the way soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

"Mrs. Munch, we only found one specimen from your tests. I need to ask if you've been sexually active within the last 42 hours." The doctor said.

"Yes… this morning before work and last night." She tried to not look at Olivia who had pretended to become very interesting in the note pad that was resting on her lap.

"Both times with the same…"

"My husband." Sara stopped him before the doctor could ask.

"Alright. Then I'm glad to tell you that you weren't raped. One of the nurses will return your clothing and someone will be in to finish the stitches on your forehead." The doctor smiled at her and John.

"Thanks doctor." Sara said as he left the room. John let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding. "Uhm… what did you need to ask me Olivia?"

"Just need the run down of what happened."

"Okay… well it was a little before the lunch rush so there weren't too many people there yet. Heather and I were the only waitresses working… the doors flew open and two guys came in with masks on. They started shouting to get down… they were waving guns around so we did."

"What happened after that?" Olivia asked with a soft tone.

"The one who seemed to be in charge pointed the gun at me and told me to get the money from the cash register. He handed me a garbage bag and I did what he said… Heather started screaming… the other guy was trying to… force himself on her and his buddy told him to take her into the back. She was screaming and crying… I turned back towards the guy who still had his gun on me and he was watching me a little too close. So I gave him the money and he popped me in the head with the butt of his gun. I heard the gunshots and tried to get up but fell back down. When I came to the police were there and a paramedic was trying to stop the bleeding from the cut on my forehead."

"Anything else you remember?"

Sara thought for a moment. "I only heard two gunshots… if that helps at all…"

"There were two shots?" Olivia asked confused. "That means that one of the gun men must have been shot. Only one of the people from the bar was shot."

"Means that there's a wounded gun man out there." John said.

"And that we might have some blood at the scene, I'll go call Elliot." Olivia said standing up while pulling her phone from her jacket pocket. She left the room, which left John and Sara alone again.

John looked down at his wife and smiled at her. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." She smiled back. It was then that he leaned down and kissed her. This was also the moment that Olivia happened to walk back into the room.

"Oh… sorry… uh, Cragen wanted to talk to you John." She said, handing the phone to him.

"Right. I'll be back in a minute." He said, taking the phone and walking out into the hallway.

"How are you feeling Sara?" Olivia asked, sitting back down in the chair next to the bed.

"Extremely relieved." She sighed.

"Here you go Liv." John said, reentering the room and handing Olivia her cell phone. "I'm going to take Sara home after their done here and then I'll meet you guys back at the station."

"Okay. I'm glad you're okay Sara."

"Thanks Olivia." She smiled at the female detective. "Everything okay?" She asked, looking up at John who wasn't wearing any expression in particular.

"Yeah, just relieved that you're alright." He smiled leaning down and kissing her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Munch?" Asked a nurse from the doorway. "I'm here to finish your stitches, soon as I'm done you're free to leave." The nurse smiled, walking to the other side of the bed and fixing the light so that she could see what she was doing.

"Great." Sara smiled again, relieved that she would be leaving. All she still needed was her clothing; the paper gown look was so last year.

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

John and Sara had just walked through the door to their apartment when his cell phone rang. "Munch." He answered.

_"John, you need to get down here. You'll never believe what we found." _Came Fin's voice.

"Is the DNA sample back already from the shooter?"

_"Yeah. Guess who he shared a cell with up until two weeks ago."_

"Who?" John asked, not wanting to say the name of who he was thinking of.

_"Evan Kline."_

"I figured… alright I'll be there in about five minutes." John said, looking down at his watch then up at his wife. He hung up his phone and realized that Sara was watching him closely.

"What did they find out?"

"Uh… nothing that their sure of yet… you know where I keep the spare gun right?"

"Yes, why John?" Sara asked, growing even more suspicious.

"Just being careful. Make sure you lock the door okay, deadbolt it, I'll call you when I get back here okay?"

"Okay." Sara said with a helpless shrug. Then John did something that wasn't out of the ordinary and that was pull her into a deep kiss.

"I'll see you in a little bit."

"Alright." She nodded, pulling him into another kiss. "And when you get home, we'll talk about why you're acting so strange… well stranger then usual."

"I love you." He said, sharing one more kiss.

"I love you too. Be careful please, don't go running down dark alleys or anything."

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed walking out the door. She did what he said and locked even the deadbolt. Looking around the apartment she realized that nothing really needed to be done.

"A long day of nothing." She sighed, laying down on the couch. She never realized how exhausting the morning had truly been. With that she started to drift off to sleep and wasn't woken until later when there was a strange sound coming from the front door…

---------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews… I always appreciate more. Hint Hint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell…" Sara muttered to herself when she heard the noise coming from the door. She got off the couch and made her way to the door. Carefully she leaned to the peephole, keeping her feet back a ways so that who ever was on the other side could see her standing there.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was just their next-door neighbor Mrs. Chase. "Hello dear." The old woman forced a smile at Sara. "I just wanted to bring over some mail that we got by mistake." She said handing a few envelops to Sara.

"Oh… thank you Mrs. Chase."

"Of course dear." The neighbor replied, she looked as though she was trying to tell Sara something with her eyes. "I'll see you later."

"Alright." Sara said, closing the door and locking it again. She walked over to where she had left her cell phone sitting on the coffee table and picked it up. Hitting the speed dial for John's phone she waited for him to pick up.

"Munch." He answered.

"Hey it's me."

"Hi, what's going on? Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah… Mrs. Chase just came over and she was acting strange."

"She always acts strange."

"I know, but it wasn't her usual strange behavior. It was like she was trying to tell me something… something isn't right."

"Okay… I'll be there… Sara?" He asked, realizing that the other end of the line had gone silent. "Sara… are you there?"

"Sara's a little busy right." Came the gruff voice of a man. "She'll have to call you back." The call ended.

"He's there." John looked at his phone for a moment in shock. "He's got her."

"What?" Fin asked, looking up.

"He's there with Sara. Lets go." John stood up and left the room, Fin quickly followed him.

"How'd he get in to the apartment?"

"Probably threatened the neighbor and climbed in off the fire escape." John said in a short tone.

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

John and Fin had just gotten to the door of his apartment when they heard a gun fire. John paled and quickly opened the door. There in the middle of the living room Sara stood… holding a gun while the man dressed in black lay on the floor bleeding.

Sara was shaking; there was a bleeding cut below her neck and bruises forming on her arms. "John…" She managed weakly before dropping the gun and falling to the floor. John ran to his wife while Fin made his way to the man on the floor where he checked for a pulse.

"He's…"

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

He's dying in anticipation for the next chapter. Which will be up soon. Reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

---------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

"He's alive." Fin said, pulling out his cell phone and calling for an ambulance. "She just clipped him." He announced after closer examination of the body.

"Then where's all that blood coming from?" John asked as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it against the gash below Sara's neck. "Keep pressure on it." He said briefly to her, lifting her own hand and putting where his was.

Sara was still looking pale, her body was shaking even as John put an arm around her and helped her to the nearest chair. "He's bleeding from another wound." Fin deduced. "Probably from where he was shot at the bar today."

"It's the same guy?" Sara asked confused. "Why… why would he come after me?" John and Fin exchanged glances.

"I'll explain everything later Sara." John said in a forced calm voice.

"John." She said, her voice suddenly much firmer. "What is going on?"

"He was in prison with Evan Kline, we think he was doing his cellmate a favor." Sara remained pale, although the shaking began to subside. She didn't cry, didn't act out, in fact only John could tell that she wasn't reacting because her mind was busy trying to process what he had just told her.

She didn't even notice when the paramedics arrived and started to tend to her wounds. One thought played on her mind… The man who tried to kill her was sending people after her. It could only be a matter of time until he sent someone else…

--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

"Hey Fin. Where have you been? Where's John?" Cragen asked, looking up from the file that he had been going over with Olivia and Elliot.

"He's back at the hospital with Sara. We got over there and Jason Hart was already there. He tried to cut her throat and she pulls Munch's spare gun on him."

"How bad is it?" Elliot asked.

"Sara has a pretty bad gash beneath her throat and some bruising. She's still a little shaken up, I don't think she's ever fired a gun before."

"And Hart?" Olivia asked.

"She just clipped his arm, but he lost a lot of blood from his other wound from the bar this morning."

"Is he going to make it into questioning? Dare I ask prosecution?" Cragen asked.

"Doctor says he should make it. Sara is still in shock though."

"Well who wouldn't be. This is the second time in the same day that she's been attacked." Olivia said standing up from her desk and walking away.

"What's with her?" Fin asked.

"Don't know." Elliot said standing up and following Olivia. He followed her into the empty locker room. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked coming up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Fine… just… I can't imagine what she must be going through… we see people murdered and raped day after day. But for someone else to see it… to know that a man was coming after them with the specific purpose of… I just hope she can get through this."

"She will." Elliot said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into a hug. "She has John to help her through this. Sara is a strong woman, look who she's married to." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

Olivia let out a small laugh and began to relax against Elliot's chest; one of his hands gently ran down her back. "You're very good at this." She mumbled against him.

"Good at what?" He asked, looking down at her with a smile.

"Making me feel better." She replied looking up at him, she snaked a hand around behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss.

"Hey guys… Whoa! Sorry." Fin said, rushing out of the room as quickly as he had come into it.

"Well there goes the "keeping it a secret" idea." Olivia said pulling away reluctantly.

"It was going to break out eventually." Elliot shrugged. "Might as well go see what he wanted to tell us."

The two detectives left the locker room and reentered the squad room. Fin was standing at his desk, speaking on the phone with Cragen sitting in the chair next to the aforementioned desk.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked the Captain.

"Jason Hart is out of surgery, Munch is on his way down here with Sara."

"Why is Sara coming down here with him? Shouldn't she stay at the hospital?" Elliot asked, sitting down at his desk.

"They stitched her up and said that she could go. Huang is going to stop by and talk to her though, make sure that she's okay." Cragen explained before addressing Elliot and Olivia. "You two are going to go question Evan Kline, see what he knows about this." The detectives nodded, then stood up and left the room.

"I think our secret might be safe." Elliot said casually.

"I think you might be right." Olivia replied with a playful smile that was usually reserved only for him. Before he could reply the elevator doors opened and revealed John and Sara.

The gash below Sara's neck had been cleaned up and stitched. She still looked pale though and there were some signs of bruising. "Hey." John said, looking up at them. "Where are you guys off to?"

"Just going to question… a witness." Olivia said quickly, careful not to mention Kline around Sara.

"Alright." John said slightly miffed by Olivia's odd behavior.

"We'll see you two later." Elliot said, ushering Olivia into the elevator.

"That was odd." John said.

Sara was silent for a moment and looked at the closed elevator doors. "They're sleeping together." She said passively, walking towards the squad room, leaving John even more confused behind her.

"How do you know that?" John asked, rushing to catch up to his wife.

"Did you see the way they were looking at each other?"

"Yeah, like they usually do."

"Well, then it's been going on for a while. Trust me women know these things."

"Another conspiracy. The all knowing power of women."

"I believe that's referred to as female intuition." Sara said. John noticed something at that moment. Her usual spark wasn't in her voice, she was upset and hiding it. He prayed to God that Huang would be able to help her. He'd never put too much stock in shrinks, but she needed to talk to somebody about this and for once it might not be him.

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update. More will be along soon. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

"Munch, I was just calling you." Fin said, hanging up the phone when he saw his partner walk into the room.

"Well here I am." Munch said, leading Sara to the chair next to his desk.

"The doctors said that if we want to question Hart then we have to get over there now." Fin explained, pulling his coat off the back of his chair.

"Alright." John said looking to Sara. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Huang is going to stop by here, just talk to him please."

"I will." She agreed, slightly reluctant about it.

"I love you." He said to her before standing up.

"I love you too." She smiled at him from her seat. John and Fin left the room, leaving Cragen sitting in the spare chair next to Sara.

"How're you doing Sara?" Cragen asked, relaxing in the chair.

"Uhm… I've had better days."

"I know how that goes." Sara just nodded then stood up and sat back down at John's desk. "Do you know where he got that?" Cragen asked, pointing to the picture of JFK on the desk.

"No idea." Sara said, picking up the previously mentioned picture. She turned it over then smiled. "Yes I do. He took it from his high school."

"Do I even want to know?"

"If I remember correctly he tried to start a riot when the teacher tried to tell the class that there was only one shooter in the JFK assassination. Poor woman never saw it coming. He probably swiped it when he was in detention."

Cragen watched as Sara talked about her husband. He saw how her expression softened, how her whole demeanor seemed to relax. "That sounds like him." Cragen said when he realized that she had stopped talking.

"Hi Captain." Came a voice from behind Cragen. He turned to see Dr. George Huang.

"Hi Huang." Cragen said, standing up and shaking hands with him. "This is Sara Munch."

"Nice to meet you at last." Huang said moving to shake hands with Sara who was now standing.

"You too." She said forcing a smile.

"Is there a room we could use?" Huang asked, turning back to Cragen.

"Sure, interrogation 1 is open."

"Thanks." Sara followed the doctor back into the empty interrogation room. She had spent far too much time in this room then was necessary. "So you've had quite the day." Huang said, sitting down in one of the chairs while Sara took the one opposite him.

"You could say that."

"What happened today?" He asked.

"Well lets see; I got up, went to work, was held at gunpoint, knocked unconscious, told that I had been raped, then they said that I wasn't, I went home, was attacked again, shot a gun, and nearly had my throat cut. I think that covers most of it. And to top it off I'm surrounded by people who see this every day and keep saying that _it's okay._ What the hell is that? It's okay? What's okay about anything that happened today? How is this going to be okay? Is Heather suddenly going to be alive again, is someone else going to come after me to make sure that they kill the right girl this time?"

Huang watched as Sara finally let all of these thoughts out along with her tears. He laid a comforting hand on top of her own. "Sara, these are normal feelings to have after what you've gone through. In fact, you're taking it better then most."

"My dad was a cop and I'm married to a detective, I know how to deal with stuff… I just… I've never realized that this must be something he sees everyday."

"Did you father pass away on the job?"

"Yeah, he was chasing a junkie… followed him down an alleyway didn't see that the guy had a gun…"

"How did you get through it?"

"My mom called John; told him that I wasn't talking or coming out of my room. She figured that he would be able to get me out."

"Was she right?"

"Yeah… it took him 10 minutes…" Sara had a small smile on her face thinking about John coming into her bedroom and talking her into coming out.

"How long have you known John?"

"My whole life. We grew up together."

"But you lost contact?"

"Yeah. Marriage number two took him to Baltimore, I stayed here and then I happened to see my neighbor burying his wife's body in the back yard next thing I know Elliot and Olivia are knocking on my door. They bring me here to make my statement, they had to leave and Cragen said he had two detectives to take me home. One of them was John."

"That was first you saw him in…"

"Probably 5 years, I only visited a few times in Baltimore. Why are we talking about this?"

"You seem most comfortable when you're talking about your marriage."

"Most people aren't?"

"Not many… Sara you know that none of this… what happened today, it isn't your fault. There was no way you could've prevented it."

"I know that… but I can't help but feel responsible for it all… Heather is dead because they thought she was me. She has… had a husband and a kid…"

"Sara, you couldn't have done anything to stop what happened. You could've been the one who was killed."

"I know… I can't get that out of my mind. What if I was the one they killed…"

"I know that this seems hard to get through. But you need to remember that you've got people who love you, you aren't alone in any of this." Huang said. "Just remember that you can't keep all of this inside, talk to John or Olivia, I'll give you my cell number and you can talk to me."

Sara nodded, looking down at her hands. "Thanks George."

"Sure. I have to get going now." He said, standing up. His hand dug into his pocket looking for something. "Here's my card, give me a call if you need anything at all." He handed her the card, which she accepted.

"I will. It was nice to meet you."

"You too." He smiled, shaking hands with her again then leaving the room.

"Huang." Cragen called out, catching him before he got on the elevator. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to spend some time with John."

"Thanks for doing this Huang."

"Sure thing captain."

---------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Huang was leaving the station, Olivia and Elliot arrived at the prison to question Evan Kline, while John and Fin arrived at the hospital. It was time for some questions to be answered.

------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fin asked as he and Munch made their way through the hospital corridor towards Jason Hart's room.

"It's fine, lets just get this over with." Munch replied shortly. He was still concerned about Sara although he knew that she would be safer at the station with Cragen and slew of police officers… he couldn't help but worry though.

They opened the door to find the man who had only a few hours ago been lying on the floor of John's apartment now lying in a hospital bed sporting a paper gown. There was a scratch across his ear from where Sara had shot the gun.

"Well, look who's up." Fin said sarcastically, walking around to the other side of the bed. He pulled out his handcuffs, linking one of the cuffs around Hart's wrist and the other around the metal bar on the bed. "A little insurance, incase you decided to wonder off."

"I don't think I'll be going anywhere any time soon." Hart muttered.

"Let me take a minute and feel bad for you." Munch muttered. "What were you doing there?"

"An unfinished job. Took out the wrong bitch out at that bar today. You can imagine my embarrassment." Hart didn't see John's fist coming but he sure felt it when the aforementioned fist made contact with his face.

"I could sue you for police brutality!" Hart wailed as he realized what had just happened.

"D'you see anything Fin?"

"Don't know what you're talking about Munch... I'd watch it if I were you." Fin said his arms crossed nonchalant. He wasn't going to do anything to keep John from defending his wife.

"Why's that?" Hart whined, clutching the wounded area with his uncuffed hand.

"Because that's my wife you're talking about."

"Didn't Kline tell you that he had asked you to go after a detective's wife?" Fin asked.

"Do I look that stupid?"

"Yes." Fin and Munch answered at the same time.

"Well I'm not. Evan just gave me the name and where she worked." Hart said, still trying to alleviate some of the pain where he had been punched by rubbing it.

"How'd you find out where she lives?" Munch demanded.

"At the bar, I had knocked her unconscious while Jimmy was in the back with the other girl. I was looking through the stuff behind the bar. There's a call list, I remembered the number and then looked it up when we found out that we had killed the wrong bit--- woman." Hart stopped himself from calling Sara a bitch again as to avoid being hit again by John.

"When did you find out it was the wrong woman?"

"Called Evan to let him know that the job was done, he wanted details. Jimmy was telling him how everything went down, said something about the blonde. That's when we found out."

John was feeling an anger that he rarely experienced. He turned around and left the room. "I'll be back for the handcuffs." Fin said, following his partner out of the room. "Hey, you alright?"

"Fine, just wanted to get out of there before I hit him again."

"I think that shiner you gave him will last a while."

"Here's hoping. Lets get back to the station."

­------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------

"Well well, Detective Stabler… Detective Benson." Evan Kline walked into the interrogation room at the prison. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"A murder and a rape."

"I believe I was already tried for those crimes. Thus my lovely attire." He smirked gesturing to his orange jumpsuit.

"This was a new victim. Your ex-cellmate committed today." Benson said sitting down at the opposite end of the table.

"Well if Hart did it why are you here talking to me?"

"Because according to your buddy the attack was ordered by you to be carried out on Sara…"

"Miss Cohen? Why would I possibly want to harm her? I mean she had to throw herself in the middle of my business and then I just couldn't keep her from talking."

"Although God knows you tried. You beat her up pretty bad a couple of times, kidnapped her, and shot her." Stabler said, he was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, his usual intimidation pose.

"Minor details. My biggest issue was her testimony. You know my favorite part of the trial was when that rent-a-lawyer the state provided me with asked her about her relationship with that cop."

"Oh you mean her husband?" Benson said. "That's right Kline, you had your buddies go after a detective's wife."

"Like it matters at this point. I'm on death row, what are they going to do kill me twice?" Kline laughed. "I've got nothing to loose."

"Well I wouldn't be so sure of that." Stabler interjected. "Your last months could become your worse. Especially if your inmates find out about the girl that your guys did rape and kill was a mother of a little girl. Guys in this place don't take well to crimes like that."

Kline froze, his smirk was hesitant. "What do you want?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"That bitch put me in here."

"No, you murdering your wife and trying to kill Sara put you in here."

"She testified."

"So what, you shot her. You think that someone is going to just take that?" Stabler asked, annoyed with Kline's refusal to take responsibility for his actions.

"I asked my buddies to take care of her when they got out. Is that what you want to hear?"

"That's all we needed to know. You can expect a trial date soon." Benson said standing up and walking to the door. Stabler, wearing his usual stoic expression, followed her.

"That was easier then expected." He said as they walked to the car.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder if he's got something else going on in that sick mind of his." Benson agreed, getting into the passenger side. They rode back to the station in silence. Both trying to come up with what else Kline had in store.

One thing was for sure, whatever it was it wasn't going to be pretty.

-------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------

That's all for right now, I'll write some more when I get a chance. Reviews are appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

John and Fin returned to the station to find Cragen and Sara sitting in his office talking. There was an open container of licorice on the desk, something that Cragen always kept available in his office, and there was a book resting on Sara's lap. John couldn't help but smile when he heard his wife laugh.

"Hey John." Cragen said, looking up from Sara when he heard her husband enter the room.

"Hi. What's going on?" John asked, coming and sitting in the chair next to his wife.

"Talking about you. Were your ears burning?" Sara smiled at him.

"They usually are… is that my Warren Commission Report?" He asked, looking to the book that was on Sara's lap.

"Yeah, it was on your desk. Keep it around for some light reading?" She joked.

"Your wife has some interesting stories about you John."

"Oh she does?"

"It was interesting to find out where that picture of JFK on your desk came from."

"Ah yes, my youthful days in sighting riots." John sighed with a smile.

"You remember that far back?" Sara asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you do."

"Where's Fin?" Cragen asked, noticing that Munch's partner hadn't followed him into the room.

"Making some calls. Olivia and Elliot didn't come back yet?"

"They called when they were leaving the prison. They should be back in a few minutes."

"Did they find anything concrete?"

"He came right out and admitted to doing it."

Sara had become extremely silent. She knew who they were talking about and what it was he had admitted to so freely. "Captain." Fin was standing in the doorway. "Olivia and Elliot are back."

"Tell them to come in here." Cragen replied. Sara was kind of amazed at how everyone in SVU could go from being a relaxed person to serious in hardly any time, her husband included.

"Are you sure you want to be in here for this?" John asked her, his hand was on top of hers that was still holding the book.

"Yeah, it's fine." She said, trying to make her voice sound nonchalant.

"What did you two find?" Cragen asked when the two detectives entered the room, Elliot closing the door behind them.

"Kline admitted to setting up the…" Olivia began

"Hit, he set up the hit." Sara said, trying to save Olivia from struggling for words.

"We think that he might have something else planned." Elliot said, he had picked up on Sara's aversion to being coddled at the moment. "The prison is going to send over Kline's phone records and a list of everyone who was just released that Kline had contact with."

"It might not be a good idea for you two to go back to your apartment. Especially if they already know where you live." Olivia suggested.

"There are a couple of places you could stay that are more secluded." Cragen suggested. "That way you wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding you."

John looked over to Sara who had just nodded in agreement. "I'll go make the arrangements." John said, standing up and leaving the office. Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances as Sara got up and followed him out of the room.

She went out into the main office and sat down at the chair next to her husband's desk and watched as he dialed the number. He was bothered by all of this. Not that he would ever vocalize these fears, he never would. John was vocal on every topic under the sun with the exception of things that frightened him.

John kept his eyes focused on his desk while he spoke with the receptionist for the hotel. He knew that his wife was watching him closely; he always knew when her eyes were focused on him. "Yeah thanks." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Everything taken care of?" Sara asked, looking down at the book she was still holding in her hands.

"Yeah, it's all taken care of."

"Good… I talked to Huang."

"Did it help at all?" John asked, finally making eye contact with her.

"I think so. He said it was a good idea to talk about everything."

"As much as I hate agreeing with a shrink, that is the best thing you can do. It doesn't help to keep this stuff pent up inside."

Sara put the book down on the desk and let her hand rest there. John took this hint and caught his wife's hand in his own. It was a small gesture but she knew that he was going to be there for her through this. "I'm going to go talk to Cragen and then we can get going."

"Alright." Sara nodded, giving his hand a squeeze before letting go so that he could walk to the office they had just come from. A few minutes later John returned to the desk and picked up his jacket from the back of his chair. Then turned off the small lamp on his desk.

"All set?"

"Yep." Sara stood up and waited while John put his suit jacket on. The two left the building and made their way to John's car. Sara got into the car and leaned her head back, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Fine, just exhausted. It's been a long day."

"Well, we'll swing by the apartment and then head over to the hotel." Sara just nodded, keeping her eyes closed. John watched his wife's moment of stillness then started the car. John was so concerned for his wife that he didn't notice right away that they were being followed…

---------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Reviews are awesome. Thanks all.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it has taken so long. Been busy with other stuff lately, school and work and what not. Anyways here's the next chapter. Enjoy and review please.

Chapter 9

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

John pulled the car to a stop outside of a small hotel, the car that was following them also stopped, the driver watched as the two of them made their way into the hotel lobby. Once they had gone to the elevator the man got out of the car and hurried to the front desk.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman at the front desk asked, looking up from her computer.

"Those two people who just came in can you tell me what their room number is?"

"I'm really not supposed to." Said the nervous blonde.

"Look, I normally wouldn't ask this but just as they were coming in I hit their car and I just wanted to exchange insurance information." The man explained quickly, he was careful to keep his jacket shut so that the gun tucked into his pants wouldn't be seen by the woman.

"Well… I guess that it would be alright… but just this time…" She said reluctantly. "Room 449, fourth floor."

"Thanks so much." The man said with a fake smile before walking towards the elevators.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

"God I'm tired." Sara said, dropping her bag and flopping down onto the bed.

"Don't care too much for hanging around the squad room?" John asked, closing the door and laying down next to her.

"Not really my thing." She replied without opening her eyes. "Laying down is nice though."

"Yes it is." Sara rolled over while he was speaking and leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. After a few moments of silence John began to speak again. "How about this. You run a bath, I'll check the mini fridge for some rum and Cokes."

"Good plan." She laughed. "Tell you what. I'll get out the ingredients for the drinks and run the bath, you go and get some ice."

"I knew I married you for a reason." John laughed, sitting up slowly and grabbing the key card from where he threw it on the bed. "I'll be right back." He said, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Hurry back." She smiled as he turned to wink at her. Just as he closed the door she stood up and walked to the mini-bar and pulled out two mini bottles of rum and a can of Coke. Humming to herself, she walked to the bathroom and half closed the door. Throughout the room you could hear the water rushing into the tub. It was loud enough that Sara didn't hear the door opening or the footsteps that came up behind her…

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

The man slowly stalked down the empty hallway looking at each door, hopeful of finding the right room. It was quiet and that made the man worry, suspicious even. But he put those thoughts aside; they weren't part of a hit man's job description. Suddenly he stopped walking. The door he was looking for was waiting in front of him. He pulled out a crooked, bent piece of metal and began to pick the lock.

Success! The door slowly creaked open. The man stood up straight, an easy task for a tall, skinny person. The room was silent with the exception of the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He closed the door softly and continued into the room.

The bathroom door was open a crack and as he approached it he pulled a gun, equipped with a silencer, from the waistline of his jeans. He kicked the door open and pointed the gun. "Mrs. Munch?"

"Afraid not." The woman replied, her own gun in hand. It was Olivia. She had been waiting for him. Before the man could respond he felt the barrel of a gun being pushed against the back of his neck.

"Don't even think about it." Elliot said in a threatening tone. "Throw down your gun and put your hands on your head." A few more police officers had entered the room, weapons drawn incase he decided to try anything. He tossed the gun down on the floor and allowed himself to be handcuffed. "Call Munch and let him know." Olivia nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

_Ring, ring. _

John put down the ice bucket and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "Munch."

"It's Olivia, it worked, and we've got the guy who was following you."

"Great, I'll let Sara know…" Munch stopped talking, he had just gotten back to their door to find it was opened. "Liv, get some uniforms down here now." He said quickly before closing his phone and pulling his gun.

------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------

Yay suspense. Reviews please.


End file.
